Together Again
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Roxas separates from Sora then tries to retrieve Xion's memories from Sora the painful way. Sorry it's so short.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Remembrance

Sora stood and looked around. He was in the secret place on Destiny Island and Kairi was sleeping under the drawing of him and her sharing a paopu fruit. He felt slightly ill and decided he simply needed to get out of the tiny cave.

The moment he was out of the cave, he fell to his hands and knees dry heaving. Then he felt like his back was being torn open. He nearly blacked out and was vaguely aware that someone was now standing in front of him. Then the pain subsided and he looked up to see Roxas.

"Why do I have my own body?" Roxas asked.

"How should I know?" Sora asked standing.

Roxas shrugged and was about to walk away when he suddenly spaced out. Images of him and Axel sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town flashed into his head but there was someone else there too. She was about Roxas' age and height with the same blue eyes and black hair. She wore the same black cloak that Roxas and Axel wore and Roxas could feel that she was his friend. Then the image shifted to one of her laying in his arms. She was badly wounded and the only thing he could feel was guilt. She asked him to do something but he couldn't hear her. Then she turned into crystal and faded. Lastly, images of himself fighting Riku flashed through his head. He felt pain, guilt, desperation, and sorrow in levels that he could never describe if he tried. Then it stopped and a single name appeared in his mind.

"Xion," Roxas said placing a hand over his chest.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"You!" Roxas said summoning his Kingdom Key and swinging at Sora's head.

Sora blocked Roxas' keyblade with his own.

"Give her back!" Roxas shouted.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"XION!" Roxas shouted.

Sora kicked Roxas back then said, "Who is Xion?"

Roxas charged and swung again and Sora just barely managed to block the attack. Sora pushed Roxas' blade away and swung at his neck but Roxas ducked under it and swept Sora's feet out from under him. Sora, out of desperation, blasted Roxas and sent him flying.

"Sora!" Kairi said running out of the cave but then froze and Namine stepped out of her.

Unlike Roxas, Namine was intangible and was only there to talk.

"Sora!" Namine said. "Don't hurt him, he's only grieving!"

"Grieving what?" Sora asked.

"The love of his life," Roxas said. "Xion."

"So that's who it is," Sora said. "Hang on, I thought Nobodies couldn't be in love."

"Normally they can't," Namine said. "But Roxas isn't a normal Nobody. No one else knew this but Roxas had two halves from two different hearts. One half was yours. The other was from a Keyblade wielder named Ventus. When he died, his heart fuzed with yours and half of his went to Roxas when he was created. That's why Roxas looks nothing like you."

Roxas groaned and tried to stand but was still disoriented from Sora's attack.

"Xion was created by Organization XIII as a puppet meant to take your memories from Roxas, killing him," Namine said. "When she found out, she left. But by then it was too late. The memories from you that transferred to her also took your half heart with them. Roxas still had the half of a heart that came from Ventus and had fallen for Xion. Xion fell for Roxas when she got your half heart. When it became too late for her memories to be given back to you, she forced Roxas to kill her, taking the memories and half a heart back. Then his memories of her faded from his ability to access."

"Oh," Sora said. "And he blames me?"

"No," Namine said. "He knows that all that's left of her is her memories. And they are still inside of you."

Roxas suddenly stood and charged at Sora. Sora smashed Roxas' keyblade away and Roxas summoned a second, Oathkeeper.

"That's mine!" Sora said.

"No it's not!" Roxas said. "It's mine. It's made out of all of my memories of Xion!"

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Xion!" Roxas said attacking again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Together Again

Roxas swung his keyblade at the same time as summoning the other back to himself. Sora blocked the attack then sidestepped Roxas' other keyblade. Sora kicked Roxas away again and chased him. Roxas blocked Sora's keyblade and swung his other one again. Sora tried to dodge it but Roxas managed to cut his arm, if only barely. Sora charged Roxas again, this time sliding under Roxas' blades and swung at him as he passed him. Roxas leapt over Sora's blade and smashed his blades into the ground behind him. Sora barely managed to evade the attack and jumped to his feet before he had fully stopped sliding. Roxas charged and began swinging as fast as he could.

He swung at Sora's head, body, leg, arm, neck, body again, and so on. Sora blocked all of his swings then swung back and managed to cut Roxas' arm the same as Roxas had his own. Sora spun past Roxas and swung at his back but Roxas blocked it then kicked the back of Sora's knee. Sora fell onto his knee and Roxas swung at his head. Sora blocked it and kicked Roxas back then stood.

He drove his keyblade into the ground and activated his Anti Form. Then he charged at Roxas with blinding speed. Roxas managed to slash Sora's shoulder then Sora went ballistic bashing Roxas from every side so fast that he was just a black streak so long that it was forming a sphere around Roxas. Sora finally appeared under Roxas and smashed him skyward. Roxas flipped over and got ready to fight when Sora appeared over him and smashed him back to the ground leaving a crater. Roxas began to stand slowly and painfully until Sora smashed back down driving his fists into Roxas' back. Roxas collapsed and Sora turned back into his normal form. He walked out of the crater and retrieved his key blade and was walking back to Kairi when he heard a groan behind him.

Sora turned and saw Roxas stand and wipe some blood off of the corner of his mouth. He picked up his Oathkeeper and looked around for his Kingdom Key. Sora whistled and held it up.

"Give me that," Roxas said.

Sora tossed it to him then charged. Roxas caught his key blade and swung at Sora with his Oathkeeper. Sora knocked the Oathkeeper out of his hand and Roxas responded by smashing Sora's keyblade away. Roxas swung at Sora again but Sora rolled to Roxas' Oathkeeper and picked it up. He head filled with images and emotions from Roxas' memories of Xion and Sora instantly felt Roxas' devastation and longing and understood why he was willing to kill the person he had been a part of to bring her back. Roxas charged at Sora while Sora was distracted by the memories but Sora snapped to attention and blocked Roxas' attack. He kicked Roxas back and dashed forward to stab him. Roxas tried to block the blade but the Oathkeeper smashed the Kingdom Key in half then continued through Roxas' heart. Roxas stumbled back and Sora stared in shock at what he had done.

Roxas stared down at the keyblade sticking out of his chest and fell to his knees. Then he felt someone's had on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw Xion smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. Tears began to spill from his eyes and he stood. His body fell But Roxas payed it no mind. Xion smiled and tears began to fall from her eyes as well. He pulled her into a hug and never intended to let her go again.

"I love you," Roxas said.

"I love you too," Xion said.

They began to rise and Roxas pulled back enough to wipe her tears away. Then he kissed her. She returned the kiss and when they broke apart, they hugged again and continued to rise. Roxas didn't care what he would find. As long as he was with Xion, he could handle anything.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. This was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I finally wrote it so it would.


End file.
